


We'll Take Care Of You

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The guys showering Jack with attention because he takes care of everyone else so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE AND I DUNNO WHY. But ya know, it’s done and IT IS MY FIRST AHOT6 :3.

Everyone knew they could count on jack to be there when they needed him. Michael knew that when he got too angry in rage quit, he could go to jack to calm himself down with cuddles and kisses. Geoff knew that when work got too stressful, Jack was there to relax him with a back massage. When Ryan stayed up at night, insomnia attacking him hard, Jack would stay up with him because Ryan often felt down on those nights. Gavin knew that when the insults got too much he could count on jack to make him feel good about himself. Ray knew that when he was feeling alone, Jack would help him feel loved.

Everyone could depend on Jack, he was always there for people whether it be a good or bad time for him, he was always there. But when jack felt lonely, when the hate got to him, who was there for him? His boys of course.

\----

Jack sat at his desk quietly, minding his own business as he went about editing a video. Michael and Gavin were shouting as they played the new Five Nights at Freddy’s game, Ray was sitting on the couch playing his Nintendo 3DS. Ryan was beside him editing his own video, stopping now and then to play some GTA, god knows where Geoff is. It was just any other day at the office though today, Jack wasn’t feeling his best. His head kept going places that it had never been in years, there were moments where he would just stare into space, ignoring the noise around him. The thing that pulled him out of his daze was Ryan standing up and repeating his name.

“Jack? Jaaaaaaaack? Earth to Jack? You there Jack?” The gent in question blinked violently, his eyes stinging slightly from not blinking for a long period of time. Jack looked up at Ryan, raising his eyebrows in answer. “I’m going to go get lunch, do you wanna come with? Or I could bring you something back?” 

“Uh nah I’m fine.” Jack could see Ryan’s face fill up with worry but Jack ignored it. He knew it wasn’t like him to pass up lunch but he just wasn’t feeling it today.

“Oh alright then. See ya later.” Before leaving Ryan pecked Jack on the mouth. Usually Jack would blush, he always blushed when one of his boyfriends kissed him, but for some reason he didn’t today. Ryan noticed this and it only added to his worry. Jack feared that Ryan was gonna say something but thankfully he didn’t, though, the gent left the room hesitantly.

Jack sat slumped in his chair now, staring down at his keyboard, never once blinking. His mind went blank, not able to think of one single thing, which was scary for him. Usually he would be a non-stop thinker, his mind full of thoughts, ideas for videos. Ideas for shirts and posters. But today there was nothing but….. Well…… Nothing. 

\----

A few hours later saw everyone packing up their equipment, saving their work and shutting down their computers. Except Jack. Jack who was still sitting in his chair, staring into absolute space. Jack who was barely breathing, sucking in air and forgetting to breathe out until nearly a minute later. Jack who seemed to just be living in his own reality at that moment, ignoring the people around him and staying inside his mind.

“Hey, is Jack okay?” Geoff asks Ryan who was busy shoving his jacket on. Ryan raises his eyebrows and looks at Jack, seeing his what would think to be lifeless body. 

“I don’t know. He’s been like that all day.” Geoff’s eyebrows furrowed, becoming uneasy from learning that jack had been like this all day. Just sitting there in his, staring into blank space, like he was non-existent in their world. Like they were merely shadows in his.

Everyone seemed to notice Geoff’s uneasiness, all following his gaze to Jack. The lads looked at each other in concern. Then to Geoff, searching his face for some sort of direction. Geoff looked at Ryan, nodding to the door. Ryan strolled over, slowly locking the door. All of their movements seemed so gentle, like if they were too make one wrong move, something bad will happen.

Geoff was the first one to talk to Jack, sitting in Ryan’s chair, leaning towards the bearded man. 

“Jack? Love? Are you okay?” Geoff asked quietly, reaching out to touch Jack on the shoulder. It was so unusual for them to see Jack like this, so low and unenthusiastic. Jack didn’t respond, still so deep in thought. “Jack?” Geoff tried again, shaking the man’s shoulder. This time Jack looked at him with red rimmed eyes. Geoff felt his heart break just that little bit.

“What?” Jack croaked out, his voice rough from not having used it nearly all day.

“Are you okay?” Geoff said, looking into the younger gents eyes. Jack opened his mouth slightly but closed again, not sure on what to say. He ended up just looking down at his lap, giving everyone the answer they needed of no, he was not alright.

They all looked at each other, silently consulting with each other. By the end of their silent chatter, they decided to take Jack home. Ryan took the liberty of coaxing Jack out of his chair and with him to the car. The ride home felt longer than it usually did, everyone was silent for once. There was no laughter, no silly questions from Gavin. Only the sound of silent whispers. 

When Geoff pulled into the driveway everyone sat still for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Michael was the first to move, unbuckling his belt and opening the door, holding it open for Gavin and Ray. Geoff turned to Ryan who nodded, mouthing ‘I got Jack’. The eldest climbed out of the car and led the lads to the house. Ryan climbed out of the passenger seat, walking to the back of the car and opening Jacks door. The gent sat motionless, just looking at his hands in his lap. 

“Jack?” Ryan said. The younger gent finally looked up at him. Ryan felt his heart break a little when he saw no emotion in Jacks eyes. He reached for the bearded man’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Come on buddy, let’s go inside.”

Jack moved with no resistance, seemingly too exhausted to fight anyone. Ryan shut the car door behind him and walked him to the door, never letting go of his hand. Ryan let Jack walk into the house before him, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Geoff was immediately beside Jack, taking his hand and leading him to the couch where Gavin sat with a cup of hot chocolate for Jack. The gent took it with no word, not even his usual thanks. Everyone moved to sit either on the ground or on the couch. Michael, Ray and Ryan were on the ground, legs crossed and looking up at Jack. Geoff sat on Jacks right side and Gavin on his left.

“Jack? Baby?” Geoff asked, taking the hand that wasn’t holding the mug and holding it in his. Jack looked up, eyes scanning the circle of men around him. His eyes moved to stare into Geoff’s who had his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?” 

Jack looked down at his lap again. What was really wrong? Was there anything actually wrong? Or was it just one of those days where he just felt down? He really didn’t know. All he knew was that there was a growing emptiness inside of him that made him feel broken. “I don’t know.” Jack whispered.

There was a long moment of silence before everyone sprang into action. Ryan grabbed Jacks shoulders and pulled him to rest against the older gent, wrapping his arms around Jack to keep him in place. Gavin ran to the bedroom and grabbed blankets and pillows, throwing a blanket over Jack and Ryan. Geoff and Michael moved to the kitchen to make some food, making Jacks favorite of course. Ray was looking through Netflix for a movie to watch, mumbling to himself ‘not horror, Geoff would kill me’. 

“What are you guys doing?” Jack said as he watched his boyfriends run around the house. He could feel Ryan chuckle behind him. 

“We’re taking care of you babe, you take care of us all the time when we aren’t in our best states so we will take care of you.” Ryan followed this up with a kiss to Jacks cheek. Jack felt his heart warm up a bit. He didn’t realize he had started tearing up until Michael asked him what was wrong in a worried voice.

“Nothing, I just… I really love you guys.” Everyone smiled warmly at him and Geoff walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“We love you too. Remember if you ever need to talk, we are always here for you.” Geoff placed a soft kiss on Jacks mouth.

“As you are for us.” Ray added in. Jack smiled widely at them all. He could feel the emptiness inside him filling up and that was all because of his boys. His boys who loved him with all their hearts, as he loved them with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good! Im sorry for any mistakes i missed to correct, if you spot some feel free to inform me and i shall fix it up.


End file.
